Obilterated
by PinkCollins
Summary: When the people around you start to forget the world can be a scary place. Previously posted by myself on the HTV forums. Features Selena Donovan, Nathan Spencer & Harry Harper. Reviews welcome and very much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is a very old fiction from me written in about 2007/8 Was Inspired by the film 'The Forgotten' **

**It was something I had enjoyed writing when I did, and via a poll I created on my profile, I was encouraged to share.**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

'Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear Crystelle.. Happy birthday to you…' sang the two parents to their daughter. It was her first birthday, and they were having a small celebration, just the three of them.

'I think Mummy's going to have to blow out this candle for you… You may be little petal but if you can… make a wish' she beamed as she blew out the candle on the small sponge cake.

Crystelle laughed.

'You laughing at your mummy' the voice of the child's father spoke. As he filmed the moment with a camera

'Yes she is' the woman moved away from the highchair in which the child was in and put the cake on the side.

'Let's see how beautiful your mother looks' the man called turning the camera to his wife

'Oh shut up you.. This is for Crystelle and to show how adorable she was as a baby… now keep it on her'

The man turned the camera at himself 'Your mother is a pain sometimes… good looking though' before he turned the camera back on his child, as he saw his wife rolling her eyes.

'Come on you… I think we will let you play with your new toys' she beamed as she took her child out of the highchair.

Selena cried as she watched the home made DVD, the happy memories of her daughters first birthday, seemed to be so real, it was real. She could still smell the burning flame of the candle.

Now those days had gone, she was in mourning; it had become a ritual, looking at the DVDs, the photos the toys. A daily act to remember her daughter, It was only 6 months ago that it had happened.

The day her and husband of 7 years lost Crystelle was a hard hitting time, when their relationship hit the rocks too, something happened, something was wrong. He didn't seem to understand or acknowledge the fact that she had gone, his mind was whitewashed.

They still lived together, but that was all, he did not want to keep holding on to the memories, seeing as he had no recognition of a child at all.

He came into the living room, from being out to get a new pint of milk for the morning and to keep them going before they usually go out to shop. He noticed what Selena was doing.

'Why are you watching a blank DVD' he asked

'It's not blank, Crystelle's first birthday… you took the film... Nathan why don't you remember our daughter…'

'Selena, we've been through this, we don't have a daughter we never have….'

'I did not make up 6 years of her life… and 9 months of being pregnant.. She's was alive…. She's there on the DVD' Selena turned her face to the TV, and it just shown a blank screen and then flicked onto a recording of a holiday of the pair together 'Nathan you saw it.. Why did you get rid of her….the memories?'

'She never existed' Nathan snapped 'what has happened to you're mad!'

'No... It is you and everyone else… you are mad… I remember us taking her school.. Painting her bedroom.. Creating a nursery before she was born.. We did that as we were so happy… to have a child together' Selena's tears fell heavily

'It didn't happen…'

'Last week you said she died at birth'

'She did!' Nathan shouted, 'But I don't want to say that to you, because you don't like it when I say that..'

'Nathan, I love you….'

'I… I loved you once Selena.. I can't cope with this anymore.. You said no more..'

'Crystelle existed…. Just say her name… and I will stop'

'Crystelle, there said it… nothing has changed she is not here… this is it Sel... It is over… I can't take it..'

More tears fell 'Don't do this…'

'I have to.. You are mad Selena… MAD!'

'No. I'm not' she sobbed 'You're all I have left…'

'It's over... For Good! You aren't the woman I married.. Just get out…'

Through her tears, Selena pulled off the wedding ring and dropped it on the floor, 'I thought you of all people would understand.. '

Before setting out, Selena grabbed a small bag and shoved in all she could find from the bedroom, and taking the few photos' that she knew where of her, Nathan and their daughter.

She managed a smile as she sniffed when gazing at the picture; it was of their first family holiday abroad in Spain. It was something else she could remember

The sun was shining brightly in the Costa del Sol beaches; the sand was warm, and the sea glistening. Torremolinos' was fairly packed, but they had managed to find a good spot, towels spread out with an umbrella to give them some shade. Nathan and Selena were sat close; all smiley and Selena had 2-year-old Crystelle on her lap.

'Angel can you and Crystelle move in closer a bit more for me…'

'I can't.. Just move the camera.. And you lean in a bit..' Selena replied in her no nonsense way

Nathan kissed Selena on the cheek and did so.

'Petal, you going to look at the camera for mummy and daddy.. That's it good girl' Selena smiled

Nathan smiled too '1, 2, 3…'

And that was that, the picture was perfect, all three of them were smiling and they were so happy and content on that holiday as all the pictures shown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those whom have took the time to read.**

* * *

The sobbing woman left what was once the family home. Just leaving with a bag, nothing else she looked back, he was stood at the window watching her go, she couldn't believe it, why would he do that to her. Why would he end the marriage of 7 years, when she needing him most.

Their daughter was dead, she did exist, and she died 4 months ago in a bus accident, a school trip. With Year1&2 Students, at the local primary school, 12 children died across those who went on the trip. But no-one seemed to know or remember.

Or so she thought.

Instead of taking the car, Selena decided to walk, to clear her head; she knew she was in no fit state to drive, not at the moment.

She just walked and walked until she came to the spot where, the crash happened, and she just broke down in tears, overwhelmed as it came too much for her. Realising she had no-one there for her, no-one to talk to. She never had bereavement counselling, she refused psychiatric help she knew she would be sectioned if that happened, and at first, Nathan was caring and just thought it a phase.

As she just sobbed, on her knees, by the spot, someone approached her.

'Hey.. Are you alright' he asked, he did not recognise her

'No' she shook her head tearfully 'I… I've lost everything.. .'

The voice had not registered with her.

'You shouldn't be out here on your own…'

'I'm not moving' she snapped 'My daughter died here!'

'My son.. He did too… he was on the coach…'

Selena looked up at him, with her dark tear soaked eyes. He looked at her. They knew each other. Selena just looked at Harry, he did not really look that different, just a little older in the face but he still seemed the strong man he was, his touch was protective. And to Harry, Selena seemed to have changed a bit her hair was longer, she seemed more defined and her eyes were still those warm dark loving ones.

'Selena… It's you…'

'Harry' Selena sobbed 'You know the crash happened'

'It's why I'm here' Harry nodded 'You know too…'

'Yeah… No-one believes me.. Nathan thinks I mad…'

'You are… for being out here on your own…'

'That is not funny… he doesn't remember he had a daughter…'

'I never knew you had a child… I know how it feels, no-one I know remembers… They took my kids away, because they thought I'd lost the plot…'

'It's only us… Why Harry.. Why us..' Selena asked still in tears

'I don't know..' Harry pulled Selena close, he would never saw her so vulnerable.

'I lose my daughter.. And now my husband doesn't want me.. I don't know what to do….'

'We're going to sort this out.. Me and you.. We're going to find our children and bring them back'

'They're DEAD!' Selena shouted as she broke down more

'We don't know that.. Look, you're in distress.. I come here to get comfort sometimes… but It's not helping you.. You got anywhere to go'

Selena shook her head 'No..'

'You can come to mine… You need to rest…'

'I can't Harry.. I'm going to a hotel..'

'You're not going on your own…'

'Yes I am..' Selena moved away from Harry.

'Okay.. You got your mobile on you?

Selena nodded 'Yeah…'

'You can have my number.. We need to talk… I'll ring you, and we can meet up'

Unsure at first, Selena did end up with Harry's number, and when she returned the phone, their hands brushed slightly.

A touch of old times, times before Harry married Ellen and had a son, a time also before Selena married Nathan and moved away starting a new life before the birth of their daughter.

For that small moment Selena's pain felt healed, someone knew, and understood her.

That crash happened, and it seemed it was only them that knew, but they didn't know this was going to change their lives forever.

'Harry…'

'Yeah….'

'You do believe me don't you.. Because I believe you…'

'Of course Selena…. I know it happened.. We'll talk tomorrow, you need some rest, you look tired…'

'Yeah…' Selena just took in a deep breath, and then wrapped her arms around Harry, clinging onto him as if this was all life had left for them.

Harry just held her tight, he'd never thought he'd see Selena again, they hadn't seen each other for 8 years. This was all a surprise, reunited over grieving and loss. They had found a place in each other's arms, where it felt okay.

Selena needed someone just to hold her; she hadn't had that off Nathan not for a long time, their relationship had died too, and Harry, he liked the feeling of being needed, and being able to help someone who was in the same situation as him.

They soon pulled apart.

'You get yourself somewhere to stay then'

'Yeah' Selena replied 'Promise me you'll call'

'I promise'


End file.
